The invention relates to a receiver for receiving AM-signals the carrier being frequency and phase modulated, which receiver comprises a signal channel having a frequency, or phase, demodulator. A receiver of this type is particularly suitable for the reception of medium-wave stereo signals, the carrier being amplitude-modulated by the sum signal and phase-modulated by the difference signal. Such a receiver is described in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 259,797, filed May 4, 1981.
With a receiver of the above-described type amplitude overmodulation may result in significant distortions on reception. In the event of overmodulation, the amplitude of the signal, which is amplitude-modulated on the carrier or the so-called envelope, is larger than or equal to the amplitude of the carrier or, put differently: the amplitude modulation factor is larger than or equal to 1 (or 100%). Such distortions are particularly noticeable in the (difference) signal channel in which the phase demodulator is located, while they are not very disturbing in the other (sum) signal channel in which the amplitude demodulator is located, particularly when the overmodulation is moderate.